Romeo and Juliet in Popular Culture
Romeo and Juliet maybe is the most famous love story/tragedy has ever been. Two teenagers’ star-crossed love is blocked by the ancient grudge between their families. This theme can be seen in everyday life. That is why, it affects on culture in many disciplines, like music, art, literature, cinema, and even law. Be Straight Music In many different types of music; like classic music, pop music, rock music, operas and ballets, etc. inspiration from Romeo and Juliet can be found. In the lyrics of these songs or the melodies they use, Romeo and Juliet is always an analogy. Melancholic lovers whom death separates them are one of the most common themes in music history because of the presence of one of the most general feelings, love. Classical Music Roméo et Juliette, an 1839 symphony by Hector Berlioz Romeo and Juliet, a fantasy-overture by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky Opera Giulietta e Romeo, an 1825 opera by Nicola Vaccai I Capuleti e i Montecchi, an 1830 opera by Vincenzo Bellini Roméo et Juliette, an 1867 opera by Charles Gounod Ballet Romeo and Juliet, a ballet score by Constant Lambert Romeo and Juliet (MacMillan), a 1965 ballet by Kenneth MacMillan Roméo et Juliette, a 1996 ballet by Jean-Christophe Maillo Musical Roméo et Juliette, de la Haine à l'Amour, a 2001 musical by Gérard Presgurvic Giulietta e Romeo (musical), a 2007 musical by Riccardo Cocciante and Pasquale Panella Pop Music Romeo and Juliet, a 1992 hit song by the German synthpop band Blue System Romeo and Juliet, a 1978 disco hit by Alec R. Costandinos and the Sync phonic Orchestra (Just Like) Romeo and Juliet, a 1964 hit single by blue-eyed soul/doo-wop group The Reflections Rock Music Romeo and Juliet, a 1981 song by the British rock band Dire Straits If you think these songs are not for your taste, then try these melancholic teenager songs which are about so called star-crossed love, here is the list! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teenage_tragedy_song Films The great love of Romeo and Juliet inspired cinema and by its effect a lot of films made. There are more than 50 films about Romeo and Juliet. Most of them are directly from the original play, but because of the main theme (melancholic love turning to a tragedy or two rival families), a lot of other films are connected with the play in some way. Note: the films with “*” either has an importance in cinema history or are known by people in 10th grade. (you can reach more information via the hyperlink) Romeo and Juliet (1900 film), French title: Roméo et Juliette Romeo and Juliet (1908 film), (UK) Romeo and Juliet (1908 film), (directed by Blackton) Romeo and Juliet (1908 film), Italian title: Romeo e Giulietta Romeo and Juliet (1911 film), (directed by Garwood) Romeo and Juliet (1912 film), Italian title: Romeo e Giulietta Romeo and Juliet (1914 film) Romeo and Juliet (1916 film), (directed by Edwards) Romeo and Juliet (1916 film), (directed by Bushman, Noble) Romeo and Juliet (1920 film) Romeo and Juliet (1924 film) Romeo and Juliet (1933 film) Romeo and Juliet (1936 film), (directed by Cukor) Romeo and Juliet (1942 film), Egyptian title: Shuhaddaa el gharam Romeo and Juliet (1943 film), Mexican title: Romeo y Julieta Romeo and Juliet (1947 film), (India) Romeo and Juliet (1947 TV), (UK) Romeo and Juliet (1951 film), Philippine title: Romeo at Julieta Romeo and Juliet (1954 film), UK, (directed by Castellani)* Romeo and Juliet (1955 film), Russian title: Romeo i Dzhulyetta* Romeo and Juliet (1964 film), Italian title: Giulietta e Romeo Romeo and Juliet (1965 TV) Romeo and Juliet (1966 film) Romeo and Juliet (1968 film), Romanian title: Romeo si Julieta Romeo and Juliet (1968 film), UK title: William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet (directed by Franco Zeffirelli)* Romeo and Juliet (1974 DVD), English title: The Bolshoi Ballet in Sergei Prokofiev's Romeo & Juliet (Russian/US) Romeo and Juliet (1976 film), UK, (directed by Kemp-Welch) Romeo & Juliet (1978 TV), English title: The Complete Dramatic Works of William Shakespeare: Romeo and Juliet Romeo and Juliet (1982 TV), Italian title: Romeo e Giulietta Romeo and Juliet (1982 film), UK title: The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet Romeo and Juliet (1984 film), Yugoslavian title: Romeo i Julija Romeo and Juliet (1990 film), Belgian title: Romeo-Juliet, (directed by Acosta) Romeo and Juliet (1992 DVD), French title: Roméo et Juliette by the Lyon Opera Ballet Romeo and Juliet (1992 TV), BBC2, animated Romeo & Juliet (1993 TV) Romeo & Juliet (1994 TV) Romeo and Juliet (1995 TV) Romeo + Juliet (1996 film)*, English title: William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet (directed by Luhrmann) Romeo and Juliet (2000 DVD), (directed by Cox) Romeo and Juliet (2000 DVD), Italian title: Romeo e Giulietta Romeo and Juliet (2002 DVD), French title: Roméo et Juliette Romeo and Juliet (2006 film), French Canadian title: Roméo et Juliette (directed by Desgagnés) Romeo and Juliet (Philippine TV Series), Philppine title: Romeo and Juliet (directed by Jose Javier Reyes Adaptations and Films Inspired by the Play: Romeo and Juliet at Verona High, a play by James Venhaus Romeo and Juliet in Sarajevo, a 1994 documentary film about the deaths of Admira Ismić and Boško Brkić The Secret Sex Lives of Romeo and Juliet, a 1969 film Tromeo and Juliet*, a 1996 independent transgressive comedy film by Lloyd Kaufman and co-directed by James Gunn A Village Romeo and Juliet, an opera by Frederick Delius (1907) West Side Story* (USA, 1961) is the film of a Broadway musical adaptation of the Romeo and Juliet story, set in 1950s New York, by Stephen Sondheim and Leonard Bernstein Beneath the 12 Mile Reef (USA, 1953) Romanoff and Juliet (USA, 1960) is a film of Peter Ustinov's theatrical Cold War adaptation. Romie-0 and Julie-8 (Canada, 1979) is a made-for-television animated film in which the two leads are depicted as robots who fall in love. Romeo Must Die* is a martial arts film variation on the Romeo and Juliet theme. Pizza My Heart (film) (USA, TV, 2005) is a comic adaptation set in Verona, New Jersey. Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (USA, 2006) is an animated adaptation of the story told with seals and features a kid-friendly happy ending. Romeo x Juliet (Japan, TV, 2007) is an anime series derived from the play. chagall2039.jpg|Chagall, Marc. Romeo and Juliet DickseeRomeoandJuliet.jpg|Dicksee, Frank. Romeo and Juliet (1884) leighto3.jpg|Leighton, Frederic, Lord Leighton. Reconciliation of the Montagues and Capulets Over the Bodies of Romeo and Juliet(1853-55) Dadd.R&J.jpg|Dadd, Richard. Sketch for the Passions. Love (1853) brown_romeo.jpg|Brown, Ford Madox. Romeo and Juliet (1867) Hatherell_Romeo.jpg|Hatherell, William. "Where's Romeo?" (c. 1912) romeo-and-juliet-todd-peterson.jpg|Peterson, Todd. RomeoJuliet.jpg|Burton, Tim. Romeo and Juliet. romeo-and-juliet-kristine-kainer.jpg|Kainer, Kristine. Romeo and Juliet Art As the other disciplines, Romeo and Juliet’s love story takes place in many paintings from the classical to the modern era. Some of these paintings picture directly the scenes from the play and some of them only use imageries to symbolize the theme, star-crossed lovers. The most famous painting about the love story of Romeo and Juliet is Brown Ford Maddox’s'' Romeo and Juliet'1' (1867)'' which pictures the balcony scene. The balcony scene is pictured with same name, Romeo and Juliet (1884) by Frank Dicksee also. Another alternative of this scene is from the illustrations for a series consisted of twenty-two illustrations which Richard Dadd entitled as Sketches for the Passions'2' (1853).3 William Hatherell painted twenty-two watercolors to illustrate an edition of Romeo and Juliet published by Hodder and Stoughton in 1912. One of these illustrates is entitled as Where’s Romeo?'4'' (1912) This illustrate pictures a scene iii in Act III. In this scene, Romeo has just learned from the Friar that he is to be banished, and falls weeping. The Nurse enters and asks, "Where's Romeo?" The other scene that is popularly pictured by the artists show the deaths of Romeo and Julliet and their dead bodies. A classical example of this scene is painted by Frederic Lord Leighton, entitled as ''The Reconciliation of the Montagues and Capulets over the Dead Bodies of Romeo and Juliet5' (1853-55). It was a huge Victorian painting by having a size about 70 x 91 inches. A modern version of this painting is also recreated by Todd Peterson. Even, there is an illustration made by famous director and artist, Tim Burton made by the inspiration of Romeo and Juliet. ---- 1 Watercolor, approximately 13 x 19 inches. Whitworth Art Gallery, University of Manchester, Manchester. 2Watercolor, 14 x10 inches. Yale Center for British Art, New Haven, Connecticut. 3 Oil on canvas. Southampton City Art Gallery, Southampton, England. 4 Watercolor, approximately 9 x 13 inches. Birmingham Museums and Art Gallery, Birmingham, England. 5 Oil on canvas, 70 x 91 inches. Agnes Scott College, Decatur, Georgia.